


Too Much Is Never Enough

by BeaRyan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's perspective on an intimate encounter with Jason and Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Is Never Enough

Charlie moaned as Tom pushed himself into her ass. She hated them both, but at least she felt something. Dirty was something. Jason grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down into a kiss, trying to add romance to moment that was really just hatred disguised as fucking. The series of bad decisions that had brought them here didn’t matter and she didn’t want to consider how she'd extricate herself from this mess in the morning. She was playing for the long term, but the short term was brutal. Jason pumped into her from below while Tom knelt above and behind her. It was every kind of wrong. Every kind of dirty. The only worse thing she could think of to do was sandwich herself between Miles and Bass and she’d do that in a heartbeat if they’d allow it. She was tired of feeling empty. Meaningless. Blasted out from the core as if a bomb had gone off. Let their bombs go off. Let both of them gasp her name as they exploded inside her. She didn’t want the sex, not really. She wanted the power to make men do things they’d regret later. The power to make them blush the next time they saw her. The knowledge that when Jason avoided her eyes he was remembering the feeling of his father’s balls slamming against his as they both pounded into her. She wanted to know that she owned them. They thought they were in charge, thought they dominated her, but as long as she held her head high and they cowered at their next meeting, she'd won.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only unbeta'd but unseasoned. Please let me know if you see something.


End file.
